Generaciones D
by neah20
Summary: Un simple apellido, generaciones impredecibles. ONESHOT 2 cap.
1. Chapter 1

PRIMERA GENERACION:

Los lentes de media luna brillaban suspicaces mientras observaba a dos jóvenes correr por los amplios pasillos del colegio de magia y hechicería, su sonrisa de bienvenida a pesar de esto forjando una apariencia de un maestro amable ante las carcajadas de esos jóvenes entorno a los intimidados compañeros de primer año.

No parecían temer a lo incierto de la selección, nisiquiera admirar las grandes puertas del salón o encogerse a la apariencia de la piedra vieja o el ambiente solemne.

-OH YA VISTE GARP- energético con un brillo entusiasta se detuvo un joven de cabello indomable oscuro cubierto por un sombrero de paja que por mas que intentaron quitarle no lo lograron, una sonrisa enorme en su infantil rostro con ¿brillos? Literalmente brotando de sus ojos abiertos señalando a los fantasmas quienes se sintieron atraídos por ser observados.

-CALLATE ROGER- rugio el otro con su cabello de igual oscuridad solo que pulcramente cortado, sus ojos eran furiosos al otro que parecía irradiar una felicidad despreocupada, pero al ver lo señalado su sonrisa se ensancho a las mismas proporciones dándose a conocer como amigos –demonios… ¿fantasmas?- ambos se cruzaron de brazos sincronizados inclinando su cabeza.

-¿Harán caca?- cuestionaron al unísono con cara de palo provocando ojos exasperados en los fantasmas, otros inciertos del profesor testigo por la pregunta y el resto de los niños de la edad parpadearon como búhos confundidos.

Dumbledore negó juguetón, pero aun algo había en esos jóvenes prometedores más cuando sus ojos se encontraron se sintió abrumado por una vejez más allá que la de el mismo… esto lo asusto, ambos niños parecían percatarse dándole un desplante temible para abandonar esta fugaz actitud para ir corriendo nuevamente en el entorno maldiciéndose mutuamente… pero esperaba fuera la paranoia de un viejo profesor, dando inicio a la selección de ese año.

XXXXX

En la sala común de verde y plateado descansaba un joven con comodidad leyendo un libro, sus ojos expertos y porte sereno era una fachada mientras resumía sus avances hasta este momento, en su mano izquierda oculto de ojos indiscretos era un diario al cual escribía su interesante año.

El silencio era su compañía y el aire era tan oscuro a causa de los incidentes que han plagado ese colegio aterrando a los alumnos de diversas edades, o eso pensaba la mente maestra del asunto.

Tom Marvolo Riddle era el nombre del chico solitario con una postura noble escribiendo con pulcritud en ese pergamino en blanco de su pequeño libro, un Slytherin ejemplar, alguien astuto que se mueve en las sombras para obtener lo que quiere.

El crepitar de la chimenea en un intento de dar un ambiente cómodo a esa sala de plateado y esmeralda, los sillones solitarios mientras el avanzar de la noche de aquel joven prometedor.

Con una sonrisa arrogante y un tinte malicioso en sus ojos en un ambiente burlón al saberse que ha engañado a todos por su actitud cortes o desinteresada, sus modales educados y excelencia en clases ganándose rápido la simpatía de los profesores aunque uno no… esto lo irritaba pero podría lidiar con Dumbledore.

Después de todo su plan para llegar a la cima es a largo plazo.

Apretó con fuerza la pluma con un desplante fugaz de disgusto ante el único problema que su mente identificaba entre esa sociedad en su palma de la mano, por la manera en que se comportaban en su entorno… dando desplantes sospechosos y hasta cierto punto retadores.

Como expresando que intentara algo contra ellos porque su fachada de chico noble no funcionaba a los ojos críticos de esos idiotas.

El joven Tom soltó un suspiro centrándose en su temple, recordando a esos dos jóvenes que tanto irritaba su existencia, los únicos a los que ve como un problema… ambos con la D. como apellido principal provocando que todos en el colegio pensaran que fueran familia siendo una mentalidad errónea desmentida con prontitud con disgusto.

En un inicio pensó que eran simples Gryffindor estúpidos hijos de muggles desechándolos como alguien insignificante al punto de Hagrid, sobre todo por sus actitudes infantiles en una eterna rivalidad aislada e incomprensible para el resto del alumnado y profesores.

Energéticos, despreocupados y vagos era lo más evidente desde su primera impresión, alguien cuyas aspiraciones no serían grandes.

Pero conforme los años pasaron la astucia de Marvolo lo obligo a notar ciertos caracteres poco mostrados pero evidentes, destacándose en áreas de la magia difíciles hasta el punto de rivalizar en promedio con el de todas las personas.

Sin embargo estos "D" no parecían inquietos por sus logros, por el contrario sus prioridades eran ser la parte desastrosa de Gryffindor para angustia de sus propios prefectos.

Otro punto que observo era su lealtad firme a los que consideran amigos hasta el punto de ir contra el mismo director para defenderlos, uno de ellos se caracterizaba por su brutalidad en las represalias de quienes se topaban con la furia hasta el punto de ser casi expulsado varias veces, el otro por su parte no dispuesto a intervenir por el contrario alentaba y amenazaba abiertamente sin miedo a nada.

Tom oscureció su gesto por esto, a pesar de ser eternos rivales jurados ambos tenían un aire de complicidad como si fueran los únicos que se conocieran entre esas paredes… a pesar de tener un amplio círculo de amistades, ellos se sentían aislados… aparte con una firme alianza extraña y peligrosa a los ojos astutos de la serpiente.

Eran idiotas a primera vista… pero aun Dumbledore estaba lejos de desentrañar los misterios de esos dos jóvenes y el alcance que expresaban.

-pero…. Ellos- haciendo una mueca de desprecio cerrando su diario para vagar su vista en las llamas casi extintas de esa chimenea, quizás los estaba sobreestimando pensó con aire despectivo.

Pero aun la espina de la incomodidad estaba en su interior, apretando su boca en disgusto por no querer aceptar la intriga de sus presencias.

Esos jóvenes leones que se mantenían energéticos a pesar del aire depresivo en el colegio, ellos valientes y gallardos sobresaliendo entre todas las casas… borrando la rivalidad entre ellas como algo estúpido para unificarlos aun con una voluntad más grande que cualquier profesor… claro que en dos facciones, hasta juraba haber visto algunos Slytherin uniéndose.

Esto lo odiaba más.

-Pero un dia pagaran- expreso con ira contenida en sus rasgos joviales, Tom despreciaba a esos chicos con una profundidad única por su arrogancia cuando son simples sangre sucias en un mundo que no merecían conocer.

-Garp D. Monkey y Roger D. Gold los veré reconocerme y temerme – expreso oscuramente en promesa, recordando a esos dos correr por los pasillos en una eternal Guerra misteriosa.

Claro el futuro mago oscuro era ignorante del potencial de aquel legado que con lleva la misteriosa "D", estaba lejos de imaginar que estas serian las futuras familias potenciales en el mundo mágico y muggle… algo de lo cual, no estarían preparados a hacer frente.

En un mundo tan pequeño para contener esas voluntades de algo mas que un simple apellido.

XXXXX

Segunda generación:

La sala era enorme en una fiesta latente, los adolescentes testigos sentados en sus grandes mesas viendo a los alumnos de primer año entrar como borreguitos detrás del profesor.

Los jadeos de sorpresa infantil, los susurros emocionados y uno que otro vistazo prepotente para aquellos provenientes de sangre pura, agrupados en medio de la sala mientras el sombrero seleccionador hacia su aparición.

Dumbledore rio ante la vista desde su asiento como Minerva comenzaba a hablarles a los niños que se encogían ante su nombre para recibir toda la atención sentándose en el taburete para ser sorteados en las que serían su casa durante 7 años.

Entonces Minerva apretó los labios en disgusto causando algo de incertidumbre, mientras sin ser mencionado uno de los niños de aspecto austero se hiso su camino al taburete dando un vistazo nada intimidado por la presencia o las atenciones por sus acciones.

Era diferente provocando que los propios profesores lo detallaban, su actitud no mostraba nada la jovialidad infantil... era tan distinto ahí encarando a la silenciosa profesora.

Mirándolo como si fuera el peor de los chistes, anticipándose a un futuro ruidoso decir que la profesora estaba sorprendida por la apariencia del niño que mostraba una madurez abrumadora que la saco de sus sospechas un momento-D. Dragon- menciono en un hilo audible forzando a través de su rostro estricto una sonrisa de bienvenida.

El infante por supuesto paso de este desplante, sentándose erguido con un semblante monótono, el sombrero fue colocado en su cabeza y sin siquiera mostrar algún brillo de espanto a lo que todos los profesores asumían escuchaba la voz de dicho objeto.

Dumbledore por supuesto estaba interesado en esta nueva promesa, decir que esperaba mas no era lejos de lo que pensaba… recordando lo energéticos de aquellos últimos niños que conocía tenían ese apellido ahora todos unos adultos prometedores.

¿hijo de quién? Tendría que averiguarlo puesto que desconocía sus vidas a causa de su desunión a Hogwarts, solo lo que a grandes rasgos se decía en los periódicos uno era un prometedor y temible auror este era el energético Garp mientras el otro se dedicaba a viajar en búsqueda de algo metiéndose en problemas al brincar las fronteras sin temor era el misterioso Roger.

Meditando Albus simplemente arqueo la ceja… puede ser Gold o quizás Monkey, pero al ver la actitud de este chiquillo solo le causaba confusión, era ajeno a los tornados que ambos fueron a esa edad, todavía el horror del antiguo director al verlos maltratar el sombrero seleccionador le causaba regodeo.

-¿Puedes hacer caca?- su voz era exacta en una pregunta que retumbo ante el silencio, más al ver el rostro de seriedad por esta cuestión siendo dirigida al sombrero seleccionador como si retara a mentirle.

Bueno quizás si sea pariente de alguno de ellos rió divertido al ver como esa pregunta parecía ser respondida con algo de aceptación –SLYTHERIN- rugió en una conmoción colectiva.

Volviendo la duda nuevamente a la mente anciana.

XXXXX

Corriendo por los pasillos de Hogwarts de manera jovial, energética y sobretodo desinteresada Sirius Black a sus 16 años alardeaba burlándose de sus perseguidores, era un dia calido y acogedor un dia digno para jugarle bromas a los tontos Slytherin como en todos sus años.

El chico era todo lo que su familia representa tirado para la basura, su sonrisa arrogante no se borró a pesar del cansancio de ir bajando las escaleras por aquella torre hasta las mazmorras.

Su uniforme desalineado, sus zapatos sucios con el cabello revuelto mientras el eco de sus perseguidores se borraba al saberse territorio de las serpientes esto no lo desalentó, por el contrario le daba más adrenalina al juego.

Pero entonces Sirius se paró en seco en uno de los complicados pasillos ante la puerta abierta de una aula abandonada, sus ojos se oscurecieron en odio infinito mientras observaba la figura enaltecida del que contemplaba como un rival eterno peor que Snape.

Sentado en uno de los polvorientos bancos, mirando un libro ajeno a su presencia su rostro oculto por un indomable cabello hasta los hombros, aun de perfil mostraba un aire autoritario no propio de un adolescente de la edad.

Monkey D. Dragon, un Slytherin irregular cuyo padre era un Gryffindor orgulloso del que muchos ya han escuchado hablar… aun no podía creer que alguien de su "tipo" fuera hijo del gran héroe entre los aurores.

Rompiendo estándares de leones y serpientes en la misma familia.

No es que le hubiera hecho algo… de hecho el tipo ni siquiera parecía ser sociable con su propia casa, siempre ajeno en su propio mundo silencioso sin meterse con nadie, pero era su aire de sabelotodo que le irritaba al punto de quererlo encantar de aquí a la otra vida en cada oportunidad.

Siempre viéndolos con ese brillo intrigante o antiguo como si supiera todo lo de la vida, con una postura firme y misteriosa en una actitud siempre aburrida.

Además que el bastardo era popular entre las mujeres no solo por ser hijo de un auror destacado, si no por su apariencia varonil.

Sirius volteo los ojos ante esto… aun con su pies plantados en aquel pasillo solitario fulminando a la figura ajena de su presencia, el dia era hermoso afuera pero en estos momentos solo era oscuro con olor a encerrado y pociones viejas.

Como ese bastardo podría vivir con el mismo… pensaba burlón, imaginando una vida familiar con ese dementor como pariente.

Parpadeo ante una idea -Bien… esto nadie lo tiene que saber- expreso al arremangarse su uniforme, su sonrisa sarcástica creciendo en su gesto y sus ojos tormentosos en maldad pura con un encantamiento en su boca listo para aprovechar la falta de testigos.

Black había olvidado por qué llego a ese punto, ahora dedicando su mente a otro objetivo.

Sus perseguidores claro que lo alcanzaron, pero al ver con quien se toparon prefirieron dar la vuelta y fingir que no vieron nada... no era de sabios meterse con D…. aunque algo frustrados de no ver el desenlace del que esperaba muriera en las mazmorras sin testigos a manos de su miembro misterioso de casa.

Cada Slytherin aprendieron a la mala a no intimidar al hombre menos insultar a la familia, las acusaciones murieron la primera noche de aquella selección y mejor no recordar cómo.

Ignorante de todo esto, un miembro de los merodeadores a quien no le importaba aprender de sus enemigos lo apreciaría de primera mano… de hecho el imprudente simplemente aprovecharía la oportunidad para poner en vergüenza a Dragon.

Por lo cual el desertor Black con su valentía rayando a la estupidez, listo para hechizar sin ser visto al "rival" que odiaba por ser quien es… sonreía juguetonamente apuntando al que descansaba leyendo en aquella aula abandonada.

Con el hechizo en su boca y disfrutando anticipadamente su victoria, solo vio con horror como este volteo en un borrón fulminándolo con esos ojos intensos y rostro de piedra, no logro objetar nada cuando todo se volvió en un intenso oscuro con un escalofrió atravesar su ser para doblegarse a la inconsciencia.

El golpe hiso eco en los vacíos pasillos, el silencio acudió nuevamente aun cuando una figura resaltaba al final del pasillo siendo testigo de los hechos con un aire aprensivo.

Dragon clavo su mirada en este nuevo intruso con una sonrisa lobuna o retadora para ponerse de pie y salir del aula con una inquietante calma para detenerse en el marco de la puerta con su libro bajo el brazo –Severus- saludo formal para empezar a salir.

Al cruzar su camino con la estatua del mago este no contuvo más que el aliento al sentir algo palpitante en el ambiente, como si quisiera que hiciera algo… un desafío lanzado a una presa fácil, pero Snape apretó los labios y brinco sin pena el cuerpo del merodeador para desaparecer en la siguiente esquina rumbo a la sala de pociones.

Dejando a Dragon desvanecerse en el otro extremo, fingiendo que no se vieron ni hicieron nada.

Por supuesto que al despertar con el aliento reflejado en el piso de piedra, atontado y mirando su entorno pronto la resolución llego a su mente –D- escupió con rabia contenida Sirius al ponerse de pie con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, agradeciendo que fuera fin de semana y nadie se paseara por esos rumbos.

Con este ataque en mente, una ronda de diferentes ataques por parte de todos los merodeadores contra la casa de Slytherin ocurrió en los siguientes meses contra Dragon D. Monkey de manera infructuosa, al burlarlos con facilidad.

Remus negó ante el reto lanzado, Peter simplemente como silencioso testigo con un miedo creciente al Slytherin, James frustrado por sus trampas inútiles mientras que Sirius maldecía escandalosamente porque nunca había topado con alguien tan difícil de antagonizar.

Y así fue hasta que se graduaron.

XXXXX

Nymphadora Tonks se encogía de miedo en su escondite, ella era una niña al que en su inocencia no entendía el porque la gente luchaba afuera… o porque la perseguían… sus papas eran buenos, sus vecinos también eran buenos.

¿Por qué los atacaban?

Ella sollozo un poco asomándose donde fue metida, la alacena no era muy cómodo así que en un aire valiente salió de puntas huyendo del ruido de la sala del que le prohibieron asomarse.

Su vestido rosa que uso porque su mama la obligo combinaba con su cabello que con esfuerzo cambio ahora sucio por el lugar donde estaba metido, sus zapatitos se llenaron de lodo cuando salió al patio y sus lágrimas empañaban su estilo angelical.

Mama era feliz de que alguien de su familia viniera, Papa mostraba un aspecto más desconfiado pero ella iba a conocer a su tía… entonces ¿Por qué estaba huyendo de casa? Sorbió un sollozo y negó no entendiendo por más vueltas que daba al asunto en su mente infantil.

Tropezó en el lodo frio, tembló un poco por la sensación y se mantuvo ahí, apretando la tierra con dolencia –ey estas bien- una voz llamo haciéndola voltear hasta arriba al ver unos zapatos instalarse en su frente, se paralizo gritando repentinamente en miedo –ey no grites- la voz del extraño era de pánico al agacharse haciendo ademanes ante la niña llorando –oh dios que hago- aclamo un poco angustiado.

Bueno no podían culpar a la pequeña que desde su punto de vista en el suelo solo podía ver una horrenda cicatriz en uno de esos ojos de miedo con un cabello rojo intenso con un ridiculo sombrero de paja y ropas de holgazán muggle apareciendo de la nada en medio de su crisis infantil existencial en la oscuridad de la noche.

Toda las alertas de su madre sonando en su oído mientras retumbaban en su propio chillido.

El hombre hiso lo único que no tenía que hacer, cargar a la niña en un movimiento rápido para alzarla en lo alto… si logro su cometido, Tonks abrió sus ojos en sorpresa ante el sentimiento de ser recogida para ver todo desde una altura incomoda… entonces vio el rostro del hombre que le sonreía consolador aunque sus ojos mostraban pánico al no saber que más hacer–vamos no llores… las niñas no deben llorar- exclamo haciendo gestos.

Nymphadora inclino su cabeza con curiosidad, su rostro mojado pero en si sus penas olvidadas… comenzó a reírse cuando fue acomodada en el pecho del hombre que empezaba a hacerle cosquillas –basta, basta- imploro entre carcajadas.

El hombre suspiro poniendo a la niña en el suelo con algo de alivio –tenemos que llevarte a casa- declaro con confusión, como si no supiera como proceder en este tipo de situaciones –soy Shanks… Shanks Akagami ¿y tu princesa?- pregunto.

Ella inclino su cabeza no sabiendo si confiar, justo cuando su boca se abrio -Ey Shanks que haces- otro expreso viniendo a sus espaldas -oh encontraste a una mocosa- declaro inclinando su cabeza juguetón.

Era un hombre de edad con una gran sonrisa contagiosa adornado con un bigote vivaz, sus ojos eran curiosos y expresaba una fuerza que su mente infantil no registraba con una gabardina roja de aspecto noble y un sombrero de aspecto ¿pirata? pero lo que llamo la atención de la pequeña bruja era que de su mano colgaba un niño no mayor de tres años, este tenia un gesto enojado pero también curioso en su dirección.

-Encontre a esta niña sola- expreso el otro simplemente, dando un golpecito en la cabeza infantil -pero bueno, no esperaba que esto fuera tan extraño... eh capitan, apoco estaba en este mundo desde pequeño- olfateo infantilmente su entorno, viendo las casas de aspecto viejo y el ambiente magico provocando malestar en su ser.

-Eres un muggle... esto esta para hacerte sentir incomodo- alardeo divertido el hombre mirando a la pequeña con interés -ahora, no están en medio de una guerra para dejar a sus críos sin vigilancia- pregunto levantando al niño con su mano -no crees hijo- pregunto solo recibiendo una fulminada.

Tonks levanto su cuello para cumplir con la gran sonrisa del hombre -muggle... el es un muggle- pidio infantilmente viendo al pelirrojo con suma curiosidad, encogiéndose de hombros para luego dirigir su atención al niño todavía colgado como un objeto de la gran mano.

-Saluda Ace- ordeno juguetón el recién llegado empujando al pequeño con mucha energía, casi logrando que tropezara en sus pequeños pies -es tu oportunidad de conocer niñas lindas- le dijo al agacharse con un brillo infantil.

-Tonto Roger- dijo el niño suciamente, lanzando un vistazo al adulto a sus espaldas que reía a carcajadas mientras le hacia señas para que se acercara.

Shanks cruzo sus brazos con una gran sonrisa por este ambiente social repentino entre dos niños, Roger solo quería divertirse en la vergüenza del pequeño que parecía no querer entrar a ese juego al cual fue metido.

entonces una explosión siguió al final de la calle provocando que la niña se encogiera en su lugar, mirando hacia atrás a las personas que venían ocultas entre las sombras -MAMA... PAPA- lloro al recordar que ese era la dirección de su casa iba a correr pero una persona se atravesó, protegiéndola de un brillo cegador.

-Atacar a un niño- su voz era oscura, revelando a Shanks que se atravesaba entre los atacantes con una espada que la pequeña no había notado señalándose como el desviador de aquel hechizo.

-Oh basura Muggle... ¿estas perdido?- la voz de alguien enloquecido expreso con aburrimiento -es acaso que no sabes no meterte en asuntos familiares- expreso tontamente revelándose a la luz de la luna, ella era... su tia Bellatrix, aquella que vino tan alegre y los ataco en su propia casa.

Apreto sus puños pequeños en su vestido, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas pero su temor reflejándose a través de ellos -yo... ¿porque me hacen esto?- pidió sollozante -¿me porte mal?¿que hice para que mama no la quisieran?- expreso no midiendo como sus palabras eran escuchadas por el otro infante con un dolor conocido, como si recordara algo tan lejano a pesar de tener 3 años.

Pero aquella enloquecida estaba lejos de notar ese ligero cambio entre los adultos, su sonrisa solo crecio viendo al bastardo de su hermana -nacer- expreso ante el silencio, las carcajadas de sus colegas respaldándola... gritando insultos a la niña que lloraba en silencio.

-Culpándola de pecados de sus padres... esperaba mas de Tom- la voz del hombre con gabardina roja era tan pesada dando pasos pesados ante las caras confundida de aquellos atacantes -dime niña... has tenido el honor de meterte en mi camino- levanto el rostro mostrando una gran sonrisa a través de su gesto que irradiaba ira contenida.

Tonks solo miro tontamente al sentir una mano sujetando la suya, volteando a ver al niño que miraba enfrente como si esto era necesario... irradiando protección y comprensión -no tienes que entender- su voz era infantil, casi no entendible al no poder pronunciar bien las palabras pero a los oídos de la niña era extraño -solo... aprende a vivir con la sangre en tus venas- sugirió oscuramente.

Bueno la joven metamorfomaga solo parpadeo confundida en dirección a su consolador para luego voltear a ver al montón de hombres que parecían lejos de notar que estaban en desventaja aun ante un muggle y otro hombre que desconocían a causa de su arrogancia.

-Ja crees que puedes contra nosotros- pidió Bellatrix todavía alzada su varita en dirección a los extraños.

-Oh no me conoces, ¿tom no nos menciona?- pidió inocente el de rojo, todavía mencionando ese nombre que su maestro no reconoce desde hace tiempo pero que ella conocía al ser cercana -vamos inténtalo... nadie se mete con un D-

La mortifaga abrio sus ojos en realización, dio un paso atrás acobardada -tu eres...- su voz murió mientras sus guardaspaldas caían como moscas ante la esencia aplastante del pelirrojo que se suponía era muggle... que era esta magia... se preguntaba al caer de rodillas con esos ojos fijos en los suyos, su valor yéndose a dar la vuelta mientras temblaba como hoja -Roger D. Gold- susurro, siendo lo ultimo que recordaría al despertar en azkaban.

XXXXX

Tercera generacion:

El niño lloraba en sus brazos ante la mirada avejentada de Dumbledore, mientras caminaban en aquella calle... la guerra trajo muchas perdidas, pero aun en su estomago estaba instalado el disgusto de este desenlace.

caminando entre la sombras con Minerva a sus espaldas, el viejo meditaba todo lo sucedido... había sido alentado a que Roger intervendría en aquel entonces, cuando la casa de los Tonks fue atacada, pero no... el hombre simplemente deseo un futuro prometedor a la hija de esta familia para desaparecer con la jovialidad y nada de arrepentimientos de las luchas que vendrían con un misterioso muggle de respaldo.

Los mortifagos por supuesto se aprovecharon de esto ya que el tipo se dedico a viajar, aunque estaba algo sorprendido de saberlo con un hijo ¿quien seria la madre? se cuestiono intrigado a pesar de las sombras de este desenlace.

Si no fuera poco, Garp también era considerado un gran mago... mas que el... desechando ascensos, haciendo lo que quería, divirtiéndose intimidando a los mortifagos que atrapaba pero el tipo simplemente se marcho tiempo después del gran estallido de Voldemort a perseguir a Roger al escuchar que estaba haciendo un alboroto en México para continuar hasta el sur ¿brasil? olvidándose ambos de la guerra.

Que decir de Dragon, hijo del gran auror... el tipo era alguien desatendido del mundo magico... mudándose a una localidad desconocida en alguna parte del mundo... algunos decian que estaba haciendo una resistencia ¿a que? era esta la duda.

Ahora miraba al niño dormido en sus brazos con tristeza, ¿los potter se merecian ese final? se pregunto pero suspiro con pesar... era momento de avanzar, esta era era prometedora y estaba seguro que Voldemort volveria.

XXXXX

Continuara... Siguiente otro resumen


	2. Chapter 2

Tercera generación: Año 0 y 1

En su cuarto año Nymphadora Tonks miraba con diversión a sus compañeros para iniciar un nuevo curso en el colegio, su cabello fue obligado a cambiar como todos los años a su natural negro solo que lacio… si lo ponía rizados, se parecería a su loca tia.

Eran interesantes las anécdotas de sus compañeros de clase durante el verano que escuchaba con atención agregando una que otra burla, con una sonrisa siempre en su rostro.

La metamorfomaga de vez en cuando miraba las otras mesas con la apreciación de los colores algo que ya se había acostumbrado, entonces ante los murmullos de todos un fuerte golpe se escuchó en la puerta silenciando el ambiente festivos para mirar en dirección a la enorme entrada.

Todo era un ambiente de sospecha e incertidumbre, mirando acusador aquella entrada como si esta se disculpara ante ellos por su interrupción.

Los maestros se pusieron de pie no aspirando a alarmar a los adolescentes variados mientras los jefes de casa se dividían entre las mesas mientras el escándalo crecía del otro lado de las grandes puertas.

¿Una disputa? Aprecio la bruja desde su mesa en Hufflepuff casi poniéndose de pie aun cuando la profesora Sprout le dio un vistazo de reprimenda.

La voz alzada de Minerva era tan clara a través de la madera pero a la vez otra masculina parecía desecharla con una facilidad con un toque de negligencia, como si los gritos ya fueran algo que acostumbrara pero había una tercera… tan grave e impertinente de un ¿niño?

Como este último fue notado gracias a su hechizo disimulado para escuchar, la aspirante a auror (porque quería llegar a ser uno) simplemente se encogió ante el sonido de un golpe seco entonces la puerta se abrió en consecuencia.

Rápido y brusco, golpeando el suelo para aferrarse a este en una posición de aterrizaje sobre sus dos pies, las túnicas de un uniforme mal puesto revelaban a un estudiante de todas las cosas con una sonrisa despectiva, retadora y ¿divertida? Hacia la puerta ignorando a todos por igual…. Destacando un sombrero naranja fuera del código de vestimenta cubriendo sus cabellos rebeldes oscuros, con pecas esparcidas en su nariz.

Todos parpadearon algunos gritaron por la repentina acción pero sobretodo los llantos contenidos de los niños de primer año amontonados en la gran puerta detrás de un hombre de edad corpulento, con un traje blanco y una capa del mismo color sonriente pero sobretodo el culpable de lanzar al crío al interior de manera brusca.

Se veía grande e imponente en un aura abrumadora y salvaje... Un cabello oscuro con algunas canas empezando a pintarlo, sonriente y mirando al interior.

-Impertinente- el anciano lejos de la imagen de Dumbledore pisoteaba al interior ajeno a las miradas de todos en el interior –no es la forma de hablarle a tu abuelo- gruño dándole un golpe que casi le tumbo al sucio suelo –malagradecido- alardeo inclinándose para sonreírle revolviendo aquel sombrero con brusquedad ante las quejas infantiles.

-Dejame en paz- expreso queriendo escapar para ser sostenido con facilidad de la cabeza por la gran mano y levantado con ligereza, quedando cara a cara en un duelo de miradas.

-Esto te servirá para hacerte fuerte… un gran auror- afirmo expresando que este era ¿entrenamiento? Algunos jadearon de sorpresa por la temprana formación tan muggle, pero por el gesto desinteresado del niño estaba lejos de cumplirse –debes ser un buen auror- exigió sacudiendo al infante aburrido que se quedó dormido a pesar de esto.

El director y los profesores miraron inquisitivos pero sentados de manera erguida, unos sonrientes, algunos recriminatorios por la rudeza ante un niño mientras otros estaban con el ceño fruncido pero no dispuestos a intervenir.

Justo cuando Albus se puso de pie en toda su altura, con su boca abierta para hablar alguien se le adelanto.

-QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO… D- rugió Mcgonagall saliendo de su estupor, encarando al hombre que seguía riendo cual inocente junto al que parecía ser el nieto que dejo caer de golpe aunque este se sostuvo con sus pies al parecer acostumbrado.

-Vamos Minerva, tranquilízate te harás más vieja- expreso despreocupado en un tono informal el anciano enrojeciendo a la mujer que apretó sus dientes, el niño parecía pasar de este ambiente mientras el resto de los testigos se regodeaban ante la escena algo cómica.

-Un auror no debe comportarse de una manera tan impertinente y descuidada además de salvaje- se quejaba de manera airada Minerva, alzando su dedo a un hombre lejos de ponerle atención –TE ESTOY HABLANDO GARP D MONKEY- rugio apretando sus puños en los costados, algunos alumnos se encogieron sabiendo que para que ella dijera el nombre completo es porque estaba a punto de lanzar encantamientos.

Claro que el hombre estaba interesado en el techo, mientras su nieto tenía un gesto aburrido observando las mesas hasta que se topó con cierta metamorfomaga a quien le ofreció una ligera sonrisa que parecía un gesto más retador… claro que todos voltearon a ver a esa bruja mientras esta sacudía su mano energética sorprendida de ser reconocida.

Los susurros se levantaron en la sala poco a poco, algunos comenzaron a señalar al hombre altivo reconociéndolo de algunos viejos periódicos además que recientemente se había hablado de un regreso después de una larga ausencia, Garp D. Monkey apareciendo de la nada golpeando con rudeza al niño que aparentaba ser su nieto en medio de la selección.

Empezaron a señalarlos, algunos conociendo la historia de abandono en medio de la guerra con fines muy conocidos.

Por su parte Garp al ser mas alto que Minerva paso de esta con facilidad causando más enojo, limpiándose los oídos con desinterés sus ojos escanearon el área viéndola no con la nostalgia de un regreso por un antiguo alumno, más como un punto de partida hasta que se topó con la mirada del director -Ey Albus, vengo a traer a mi nieto como te había comentado- expreso con sus manos en los bolsillos señalando con la cabeza al pequeño.

El director no se ofendió por el tono irrespetuoso aun cuando los maestros quisieron alzar la voz, estaba intrigado mirando al niño con los brazos cruzados como si no quisiera estar en ese lugar -Es este el hijo de Dragon, Señor Garp- cuestiono con el ceño fruncido sacando conclusiones del parentesco.

Tanto el niño como el auror se miraron con la ceja arqueada -No, Luffy sigue siendo muy joven- desecho con aburrimiento hurgándose la nariz con descaro ante las muecas de disgusto de algunos sensibles, apoyando la mano en la cabeza del niño con malhumor –este es el hijo del bastardo de Roger-

Los ojos de Dumbledore se abrieron cómicamente mientras Snape desde su lugar hacia mala cara ante diversos recuerdos, después de todo Roger era una leyenda en el nivel desastroso en Hogwarts junto con ese hombre parado en medio de la gran sala, pero este no era el pensamiento que lo perturbaba… si no que tendrían a la prole de Dragon en el colegio en próximos años.

La sorpresa no se hiso esperar mirando al recién llegado con viva curiosidad, por su parte en su lugar Tonks sonreía con descaro emocionada… era el… aquel niño que la alentó durante el ataque de su tía, ¡estaría en Hogwarts!

-Yo no quiero abuelo- alzo la voz el niño con sus ojos de dardos hacia el director –no quiero entrar aquí- con una mueca de disgusto sin importar mostrar su vivo desagrado para la perturbación del resto, pero una mano se posó en su cabeza perturbándolo ya que carecía de la fuerza rutinaria, alzando la vista con curiosidad se topó con la mirada cálida de ese que eligió llamar abuelo.

-Ace, necesito que aproveches esta nueva oportunidad- expreso poniéndose de rodillas a su altura, ambas manos en el hombro infantil –y si viene tu padre… avísame, yo lo mandare al infierno si quiere llevarte- afirmo en promesa.

Ace rio divertido como si fuera un ambiente aparte ignorando las miradas curiosas, por un momento los profesores miraron un ambiente de misterio y secretos, los ojos infantiles irradiaban una confianza ciega y ¿arrepentimiento? –Aprovechare esta ocasión… abuelo- afirmo demasiado serio, su gesto oscurecido ante las palmadas insistentes.

-Bien eso espero- afirmo revolviendo ese sombrero con entusiasmo desmedido ante las claras quejas del pequeño –Hasta luego- se despidió como si nada saliendo para mirar a los niños acumulados en las puertas con ojos llorosos y blancos como el papel –les falta columna a tus alumnos Albus- expreso desde la puerta dando un desplante a su entorno en general encogiéndolos por alguna razón para soltar una larga risa que retumbo en los pasillos en un ambiente contagioso y desinteresados desapareciendo y dejando la sala en silencio incomodo.

Con los brazos cruzados en una actitud aburrida e intimidante, aquel nieto miro la mesa de los profesores lejos de mostrar un respeto hasta tuvo el descaro de bostezar en sus caras ante la irritación de Severus que parecía tomar esto personal.

Minerva siendo olvidada se recompuso para empujar a los estudiantes de primer año al centro sacándole la vuelta al chico tan evidente que era doloroso, pero lejos de perturbarlo iniciaron con la selección.

Dumbledore estaba intrigado desde su asiento ¿era acaso algo heredado en esas familias? Se desenvolvían como si ya trajeran experiencia, sus lentes de medialuna brillaban con intensidad pensando en la oportunidad de sondear alguna de esas mentes… pero buscaría a alguien más ¿había otro nieto? Quizás este sería más fácil.

No es que le tuviera miedo al hijo de Roger, pero entre todos se sabía era el de peor temperamento en cuanto a represalias si la condición de Bellatrix decía lo contrario.

XXXXX

Años después:

La gran noche parecía reflejar lo intimidante del castillo, lo hacía sentir pequeño y vulnerable pero a la vez una creciente emoción más profunda que el lago de aspecto oscuro que cruzaban junto a los demás años.

Los vientos eran helados, las luces brillaban reflejando cada ubicación de los diversos barcos donde los alumnos de primer año navegaban al inicio de una nueva vida… los hijos de muggles solo podían observar tontamente como poco a poco la imagen del que sería su hogar crecía imponente.

Harry Potter, un joven delgado con sus lentes reflejando la luz de la luna estaba más que abrumado por todas las atenciones que recibió sin quererlo, estaba tan embelesado que no se percató que un escándalo se originaba en el barco que se encontraba justo a su lado.

Mirando curioso solo pudo ver al chico que perdió el sapo en el tren junto con la de cabello espeso gritando mientras sujetaban a un chico que estaba en el filo mirando con más atención las profundas aguas.

-SUELTENME BASTARDOS… NO VEN QUE EL CALAMAR TIENE QUE SER MI MASCOTA- la voz infantil y demasiado intensa en molestia sobresalía mientras forcejeaba con los otros para no volcarse, era peculiar ver el uniforme escolar combinado con un sombrero de paja ¿no se supone que era otro el permitido?

Suspiro de alivio cuando Hagrid se acercó tomando al pequeño con facilidad, dándole un consejo de no molestar al calamar algo que fue tomado con mucha molestia por este… llegando por fin a la orilla.

-Vaya que niño tan raro- Ron decía al bajar con un poco de cuidado mirando al energético chico, que solo poniendo un pie en tierra y salió corriendo hacia el castillo soltándose de las manos del gran hombre con sus brazos extendidos.

No hay miradas para ellos como colegas en un mundo raro, simple y vano grito de "PERDEDORES" a todo el mundo en general, ofendiendo a los sangre puras y provocando un giro de ojos a la chica de cabello espeso.

XXXXX

Minerva miro con cuidado al niño con el sombrero de paja, justo cuando iba a confiscarlo el ambiente se enrareció de una manera que la hiso dar un paso hacia atrás con cuidado, los fantasmas prefirieron marcharse prontamente mientras pequeñas partículas se alzaban ¿magia involuntaria? quizás.

Los demás primeros años dieron un paso hacia atrás abrumados por una presencia externa… mientras aquel la fulminaba con su rostro oscurecido por el objeto ilegal en la vestimenta tomado con fuerza por su mano pequeña –no toque mi sombrero- volvió a decir demasiado en serio para ser inocente.

XXXXX

Harry frunció el ceño mientras su amigo pelirrojo abría su boca con un sonido raro saliendo de su garganta con asombro, lo miro largo y tendido para ponerse de puntillas apreciando que no era el único… alguno de los que entraban con ellos parecían removerse de igual incertidumbre… suspiro, era raro saberse ignorante de algo que parecía perturbar a todos los de la sala.

-Un D- emocionado expreso Ron después de su silencio extenso –ya sabía yo que era raro el niño… EL PERTENECE A ESA FAMILIA- alzó la voz siendo silenciado por la subdirectora que parecía tener un tiempo difícil en quitar el sombrero de paja para poner el seleccionador.

Su mirada era interrogante –que tiene esa familia- susurro más cómplice al pelirrojo que le dio un vistazo de lastima aunque era claro que algunos hijos de muggles estaban tratando de escuchar.

-Oh es cierto- expreso Ron alzando la barbilla para mirar su entorno –bueno, es que se dice que esa familia es extraña… papa decía que cuando hay un D hay problemas… bueno eso le dijeron a el- dijo incierto, no sabiendo quien le dio ese dato.

Bueno Harry frunció el ceño insatisfecho, pero tuvo que tragarse sus dudas cuando la pelea se estaba volviendo muy intensa… aquel era muy terco a no dejar su sombrero, pero ya no era con la misma oscuridad con la que amenazo a la subdirectora en los pasillos… era más infantil –LU SOLO SERA UN RATO- una voz se alzó entre los alumnos de las mesas.

Vio a alguien con un sombrero naranja bastante peculiar fuera del código de vestimenta, pecas adornando un rostro con aspecto salvaje y jovial… levantándose para darle un pulgar arriba al menor que parecía conocer.

Con un puchero cedió mirando al suelo como objeto interesante sus ojos brillantes de inocencia ahora deprimidos por quitarse el nombrado tesoro, por fin ante la mueca de la subdirectora continuaron con la selección.

XXXXX

El gran salón se llenaba de alumnos algunos con el desaliento de la levantada temprano, otros planeando su dia y unas excepciones riendo mientras eran seguidos por su hermano… aprendiendo rápidamente que el austero Ace D. Portgas podría ser muy infantil entorno al reciente ingreso sombrero de paja como algunos lo llamaban.

Arrastrando los pies en quejas, Ron Weasley no era alguien de la mañana delante de este era Harry Potter que miraba todo con un aire de comodidad que estaba lejos de aprender.

Un temblor sacudió todo el colegio una mañana en Hogwarts provocando que aquellas pláticas animadas se interrumpieran para voltear al entorno como el aire parecía cargarse de "algo", algunos gritaron mientras los más grandes simplemente voltearon los ojos.

Harry simplemente apretó la cuchara de su desayuno en un reflejo involuntario sus ojos verdes centellaron en desconfianza mirando con cuidado en su entorno mientras su compañero hacia lo mismo.

A unos asientos de distancia alguien reaccionaba muy diferente a pesar de pertenecer al mismo año… Luffy amplio una sonrisa

-No sé cómo puede estar así de tranquilo- chillo Hermione dando un desplante en dirección al susodicho que parecía saltar de su asiento infantilmente ante el sufrimiento del mayor que crecía iracundo a un punto que intimidaba con la simple presencia.

Harry no había tenido la oportunidad de tener alguna presentación con el chico mayor, solo lo había visto en la sala común ¿durmiendo? O realizando alguna otra actividad recreativa siendo seguido por los hermanos de Ron, pero siempre correcto… ahora verlo con unos ojos oscurecidos en un odio ajeno al entendimiento.

Pronto ante los alumnos susurrando con temor a causa de otra gran sacudida con el aire siendo cada vez más pesado ¿o era su imaginación?, mientras los maestros se levantaban con una actitud de fastidio.

-Atención a todos, solo calmarse… esto pasara- Albus alzo su voz con una sonrisa divertida a toda la sala, los primeros años simplemente se miraban perdidos –esto pasa todos los años, así que todos los de primer año… simplemente déjenlo pasar no se alarmen- expreso desinteresado –ahora, Portgas… podrías- señalo la puerta.

Dicho alumno se levantó como resorte acomodándose el sombrero con un resoplido audible y los labios apretados –Bien, si me disculpan- expreso de manera cortes para saltar arriba de la mesa tan casual y llegar al pasillo principal.

Siendo seguido de cercas por Luffy, saliendo de la sala en un aire de emoción por parte del segundo mientras una oscura e irritada por el primero.

-¿Qué sucede?- pidió Neville mirando su entorno con el ceño fruncido en ignorancia, los mayores reanudaban su desayuno a pesar de las sacudidas o el polvo siendo soltado de la gran sala… los profesores platicaban ajenos a las molestias como si fuera algo cotidiano.

El ultimo Potter daba un barrido a toda la mesa, aun los molestos Slytherin expresaban su misma molestia al no informarles que estaba pasando.

Un fuerte golpe ante el quejido de Ron -Ey quieren apostar- pidió un gemelo recargándose pesadamente en su hermano menor.

Revolviendo el cabello pelirrojo de su amigo -Yo digo que en 10 min llega- expreso emocionado el otro en un aire de comprensión.

-QUE SUCEDE- más fuerte y rojo Ron señalaba a sus hermanos quitándoselos de encima, siendo apoyado por el resto de los primeros años que apoyaban esta cuestión, siendo que al parecer ignoraron la primera de Neville.

Aun los de la otra mesa estaban atentos al saber que su propia casa no aclararía lo que estaba sucediendo por mas extraño que todo se volvía, otra sacudida y polvo… los fantasmas susurrando algo de un tal Gold.

Una risa sincronizada, los gemelos se miraron como si un dulce fuera lanzado y quitado para los de su entorno -Oh no se preocupen… como dijo el director…- uno expreso inocente pero la risa maldosa adornando sus rostros.

-Es algo de todos los años- desecho el segundo mientras miraban a los pequeños con sus narices alzadas.

Un fuerte estruendo y nuevamente la escuela se sacudió, pero un grito se hiso eco en toda la estructura –HIJO INGRATO… SAL DE UNA VEZ MOCOSO DE MIERDA- alguien rugía tan claro que parecía estar presente en la sala.

Hasta algunos volteaban buscando al infractor para no encontrar a nadie, solo las risas contenidas de los años mayores.

-CALLATE… EL VIEJO VENDRA Y TE REGRESARA AL INFIERNO- esta era la clara voz del alumno Portgas rivalizando en intensidad.

-ESE VEJESTORIO NO PUEDE NI CON SU HIJO- gruño en respuesta intensa cargada de insultos cada vez mas intensos que avergonzaban toda la etiqueta britanica o europea en este caso.

-Atención- Albus tomo la palabra agitando la varita para no escuchar los insultos que volarían continuamente –Creo que debo aclarar, niños… no se asusten… es solo el padre de Portgas… se calmara dentro de poco- expreso con una risa forzada.

-No entiendo porque permite este tipo de escándalos- alzo la voz con desagrado Severus, sorbiendo la copa que se agitaba al sonido fuerte hasta reventarse por la intensidad desconocida de los que estaban afuera.

Los primeros años empezaron a abrir sus ojos, mientras Harry buscaba algún dato que le fuera regalado – Roger D. Gold… fue uno de los magos más reconocidos de su generación, rivalizando con el auror Garp D. Monkey… rechazo algunos puestos en el ministerio a favor de vagar por el mundo en búsqueda de algo- expreso Hermione como si tuviera el libro en sus manos, sus ojos vidriosos en el intento de recordar cada palabra de la bibliografía que grabo del libro de historia moderna de la magia.

-Es alguien libre- Fred y George dieron en un tono de admiración completa.

-Si tienen dudas, solo asómense- el pequeño mago de encantos expreso divertido, señalando hacia atrás… sabiendo que los de primer año necesitaban ver para entender, pero tan pronto dijo esto era como el permiso que se necesitaban… aun los mayores se levantaron para juntarse en dichas ventanas.

Harry solo abrió su boca con sorpresa ante lo que miraba en el lago negro, era un enorme barco con ¿calaveras? En sus velas flotando orgulloso en sus aguas oscuras.

En la proa orgulloso era un hombre salía en su proa altivo, su cabello ya estaba algo blanco con mechones oscuros tan imponente que solo le hiso pensar como seria cuando joven, con una espada señalando en su dirección… error no era a ellos… si no a los que estaban en la orilla,.

Una gabardina roja acompañado de un sombrero de igual color en un aspecto de algún programa de Piratas antiguos de esos que veía Dudley, podría decirse que sus ojos irradiaban una furia contenida a pesar de la sonrisa en su gesto con un gran bigote semi negro.

-Ese es su padre- un gemelo agrego en voz alta para ser escuchado, señalando al que continuaba gritando energéticamente en un aspecto aterrador –por la edad podría ser el abuelo… pero bueno- dijo jugueton.

En la orilla era un Luffy a carcajadas, mientras Ace gritaba en respuesta con la misma intensidad siendo secundado por un hombre mayor de ropas blancas con ligeras canas pintando su antes negro cabello al igual que el del barco… ambos con ¿venas? Saltando en sus cienes.

-Él es su abuelo- el otro hermano mayor expreso ¿Percy? Con una mueca de desaprobación más al verlo tanto nieto como adulto señalar con el dedo de en medio en dirección al que hacia ademanes molestos desde el barco hasta el punto que un ¿pelirrojo? Salía a detenerlo en el borde para que no cayera con unas carcajadas desmintiendo la seriedad del asunto.

-Y ese es el muggle que lo acompaña- alguien agrego a espaldas con cierto aire despectivo, provocando que cada alumno cuestionara ¿Cómo podría llegar a este punto alguien sin magia? Pero sobretodo que era toda esa tripulación con apariencia excéntrica -no se como el ministerio no mete a azkaban a ese tipo- dijo airado e incrédulo al ver como ciertas reglas eran echadas al viento por esa familia.

Potter se pregunto que era eso de ¿azkaban? y sobretodo cuales reglas se rompieron.

-Me debes Fred- expreso engreído George extendiendo la mano ante la primera apuesta, siendo que aquel auror ya estaba en escena.

Ron volteo los ojos ante el ambiente cómplice de sus hermanos, prefiriendo ignorarlos –Nunca pensé verlos… USTEDES NUNCA ME DIJERON- acusador señalo a los mayores que se encogieron de hombros con una sonrisa maldosa creciendo.

-Quitarle la sorpresa a nuestro Ronny- dijo el mayor con su mano en la frente en fingido y dramático sufrimiento.

-Es una familia extraña- expreso con el ceño fruncido Hermione, por su parte Potter no tenía una base para comparar por lo cual simplemente observo porque a pesar de todo el escándalo y peleas, parecían llevarse bien si la risa de Luffy no los delataba.

-No te equivoques Granger- Malfoy de alguna manera se habia colado a ese grupo, olfateando a todos con despotismo pero una sonrisa maliciosa –ellos compartirán la D, pero están lejos de ser familia de sangre- expreso con una mueca pero un brillo extraño en sus ojos ¿añoranza?

No eran parientes, pero tenían el mismo apellido, Harry aprecio este dato para luego mirar aquel grupo fueras del colegio ¿el calamar no era un guardián del lago? ¿Qué eran esas personas de aspecto extraño asomándose por la superficie fría? –son sirenas… porque no los expulsan- expreso Ron incrédulo, respondiendo sin querer una de las preguntas del silencioso.

-Has enfrentado a un D- expreso Percy con un ligero aire de sabiduría mal disimulada –es una mala idea…- se detuvo con un aspecto sucio de pensar aunque un ligero tono de incredibilidad a causa de las historias -escuche que varios países lo buscan por violar muchas reglas mágicas y aun así siguen sin detenerlo- afirmo, mientras entraba en una disputa con otras personas por tales faltas tan evidentes sin castigo.

-¿Un criminal?- un hijo de muggles de Revenclaw inquirió obviamente desconociendo todo este dato.

Los mayores se miraron con el ceño fruncido –quizás- dijeron los gemelos al unísono con un tono incierto.

-Pero porque viene- Neville suplico esta pregunta que estaban arrastrando desde el inicio antes de que se desviaran a mostrar más misterio entorno a esta línea de sangre.

-Siempre quiere llevarse a Portgas- con sabiduría expresaron al unísono los gemelos –si tan solo nuestro padre nos sacara de aquí- dijeron en broma aunque era desconocido cual era el motivo de que el abuelo tuviera más autoridad que el propio padre sobre su hijo sin ser en verdad parientes… de hecho eran rivales.

-¿Porque nunca vienen los aurores?- expreso alguien a espaldas de Harry, cuya atencion era algo turbia mas viendo como los insultos parecian aumentar en intensidad a las afueras y como su compañero de clases (¿luffy?) estaba como si estuviera viendo un divertido concurso.

-Gold es una cosa... agrega a Monkey- alguien dijo como si fuera obvio, pero las mentes de los hijos de muggle desconocían porque tanto terror a esos magos.

-Pero es un auror... ¿porque no lo detiene?- pregunto Hermione irritada de tanta información incierta que había leído, porque si... ella investigo esa familia desde que tuvo el honor de conocer al energético chico sombrero de paja que no duda en decirle lo inteligente y molesta que era.

Percy suspiro fingidamente atragantado -solo una simple excusa cada vez que se le pregunta...- negó algo molesto -porque es el padre de su querido nieto- volteo los ojos.

Todos los primeros años miraron cual venado a punto de ser atropellados, luego hacia afuera con un gesto ridículo -SOLO POR ESO- gritaron al unisono -SE SUPONE QUE SON RIVALES- aseguro airada Hermione recibiendo un simple encogimiento de hombros.

Harry simplemente miro con sus ojos desorbitados ante la escena de locura familiar que parecía intensificarse ¿es acaso que se está cuarteando el terreno donde se encuentran parados?–son extraños- expreso sin aliento Neville siendo afirmado con sequedad de manera uniforme por todos los que escucharon.

Haciendo muecas cuando en un salto sorprendente el abuelo y el padre encontraron sus puños formando una onda expansiva que casi tiro cristales de la sala si no fuera por la magia repentina de Dumbledore a sus espaldas.

Apretándose juntos en seguridad, Ron era tan pálido mientras Hermione daba un paso atrás no impuesta a la brutalidad demostrada ante los dos ahora luchadores que no detenían sus consecutivos golpes en el ¿aire? Mientras aterrizaban con fuerza para iniciar más insultos.

-Nunca entenderé como es que pueden tener ese alcance con los puros puños- alguien de Gryffindor de mayor edad expreso con incredibilidad –tanto potencial para el quidditch- esto era su prioridad.

-Todavía no supera que Portgas no le interese jugar- expreso un Hufflepuff aliviado en espaldas, entrando en un debate ajeno a la pelea de puños reanudada afuera siendo alentada por los infantes testigos y las personas en el barco.

-Apuesto a Gold- expreso un gemelo.

-Yo a Monkey- afirmo en una estrechada de manos juguetona, mientras empezaban las apuestas refiriéndose a ellos por el segundo apellido ya que el "D" era compartido.

Para el ultimo Potter era un poco abrumado por sus compañeros ¿Por qué tanto enigma? Aun conociendo la historia general de esta familia, sentía que había muchos huecos que no se habían llenado con el tiempo… pero suspiro, después de todo solo era un niño de 11 años.

XXXXX

Severus aprendió por la mala, que aun con su gesto de piedra y comentarios hirientes, estaba lejos de llegar a afectar al chico hijo de Dragon que parecía recibirlos con desinterés por el contrario solo haría mala cara y pasaba a entretenerse con cualquier cosa en su entorno.

Meditando desde su escritorio, leyendo su horario de clases con una expresión de piedra e ignorando a sus alumnos con dudas… solo podía decir que era una persona totalmente diferente a su antiguo compañero, con unos nervios de acero y una curiosidad rayando a lo peligrosa.

El profesor solo pensaba si era demasiado resistente hasta que el chico saliera del colegio, sus preguntas incesantes y la atención de un niño de 5 años… era un peligro tenerlo haciendo pociones a alguien tan impertinente o descuidado.

¿Podía expulsar al alumno? Se preguntaba distraídamente cuando veía al chico rebotando en su asiento aun cuando era fulminado parecía brincar con sus ojos, negó para empezar a escribir alguna nota para no morir de un infarto al verlo mirar el entorno ¿aburrido?.

Mejor se preguntaba ¿sobrevivirán a este huracán humano?

Por lo menos Portgas era más maduro entorno a las pociones y hasta educado todo lo contrario de este neandertal–MONKEY… SENTARSE DE UNA VEZ- alzo la voz encogiendo el entorno, aun Potter le dio una mirada retadora como pidiendo que si llegara a ser el caso se desviara a su atención ¿Cómo si fuera importante en este punto?

Perdió el interés en antagonizar a Potter desde el primer dia… después de todo era más peligroso descuidar a D.

XXXX

Minerva solo quería petrificarse en el lugar de su escritorio para no sufrir de algún coraje… Luffy era como su abuelo y Roger juntos no sabia que esto fuera posible para sus nervios era el infierno muggle.

No podía intentar quitarle ese sombrero de mal gusto, como fue su intento de infructuoso en su tiempo con Portgas… luego estaba que parecía carecer de algún respeto a la autoridad ¿Qué modales les enseño su abuelo y padre? Con un mojin se masajeo el puente de la nariz –no soy señora gato- expreso sin emociones por enésima vez.

Por supuesto el energético joven inclino su cabeza en una expresión plana con sus ojos grandes brillando curiosos –pero usted se transformó de un gato… es más fácil que Mgonalgo o Manivela- Weasley a su lado abrió su boca en una carcajada contenida, otros chicos no se molestaron en ocultar su diversión.

Apretando sus labios en disgusto, era tan doloroso quitarse puntos a su propia casa –ES MACGONAGALL O MINERVA- su voz se perdió indecisa pero al ver la insistencia del chico -5 puntos para Gryffindor- apretó sus ojos mientras un jadeo de angustia por todos los del salón.

Si, era tan doloroso quitarse puntos.

¿Puede jubilarse antes de tiempo? Medito al momento en que lanzo una mirada irritada al chico en sí, que parecía moverse rápidamente de un lado a otro con preguntas estúpidas.

Eran tantos los corajes que ha pasado en este corto tiempo, que en un infierno de solo pensar que esto solo era el inicio.

XXXX

Su cabello blanco se hiso aún más claro con esta clase inicial, hiperventilando en la enfermería con Pomona apoyando su mano y la enfermera dándole pociones tranquilizantes.

Rolanda Hooch temblaba como pluma al viento con sus ojos viendo el techo con la pregunta ¿era ella o todo se movía? Seguramente nadie le respondería, puesto que su piel era tan pálida a causa de un susto y su habla truncada en la garganta en un silbido patetico.

Poppy Pomfrey con sus ojos de dardo y los labios apretados, ofrecía sus servicios a la profesora en crisis –ese chico, nunca pensé que…- dejo la palabras en el aire incapaz de terminarla –Hablare con Dumbledore, debe llamar a su padre- expreso airada.

Sprout solto el aliento al sentir el agarre por parte de la profesora –no creo que haga la diferencia- expreso esta dando una mirada maternal a sus colegas –D es una persona difícil de alcanzar aun a este punto- su voz era de la experiencia que hirió a los que quisieron seguir ese ejemplo.

-¿Su abuelo?- Pomfrey dio como segunda opción, si el tipo venia por el hijo de Roger era seguro que vendría por su nieto de sangre.

-¿Garp? Ese señor ni siquiera toma en serio las veces que vino por los reportes de Portgas- expreso Sprout como si fuera un asunto perdido.

El mayor de esos D, aunque fuera más prudente y educado… era temperamental por lo cual trajo varios problemas en el inicio de su vida escolar, si no fuera por esa chica Tonks estaban seguros que expulsado se hubiera ido desde la primera vez.

-Pero… es que ese chico necesita un alto- Poppy dijo desesperada –nosotros podemos curarlo… ¿pero podría ser grave algún dia?- su preocupación era más por el nulo instinto de preservación del pequeño de los D.

Las dos se miraron largamente, lastima expedían en sus posturas flojas y rendidas… para luego mirar a la maestra de vuelo que tomaba la poción como si fuera el ultimo vaso de agua en el mundo… negaron para implorar a los cielos por mucha paciencia.

Fue la primera clase de vuelo, bueno quizás la segunda… la profesora no tenía el orden muy presente en su mundo de nerviosismo y conatos de infarto.

Luffy D. Monkey estaba emocionado… bueno, lo que sigue de emocionado ya que la primera clase fue interrumpida por la caída de Longbottom y el acto temerario de Potter.

El niño menudo con su eterno sombrero de paja… vibraba de éxtasis con el palo de escobas a sus pies, este obedeció a la primera y aun con el grito de no intentar nada… el chico ¡HISO TODO LO CONTRARIO! Saliendo a carcajadas volando a velocidades no permitidas para un primerizo.

Y ahora, después de la clase recibe una notificación de Garp "favor de no dejar a Luffy volar" una advertencia demasiado tardía en la enfermería con unas encolerizadas Poppy y profesora que mandarían un aullador a dicho "adulto".

XXXX

Fliwick miraba desde su escritorio a los primeros años ingresar, mas el grito de emoción de uno que era conocido y por el cual le habían advertido… suspiro forzando una sonrisa interesada.

Sería un dia muy intenso… después de todo, siendo un duelista famoso era bien conocido que le gustaban los retos y cambios.

Y un D en el salón, era signo de eso… al igual que Portgas.

XXXX

Quirrel era un maestro muy nervioso, tanto que sus ojos bailaban a todos lados menos en los rostros de sus alumnos.

Su clase era de lastima, pero trataban de ponerles atención solo por el compromiso del esfuerzo de su débil profesor.

Eso pensaba Harry… eso pensaba Ron… eso pensaba Hermione… pero habia excepciones, el maestro lo sabía y con cuidado trataba de evitar con mayor fervor sus miradas tartamudeando con clara evidencia para que aquellos que le tenían lastima amonestaran a estos desviando atenciones.

Portgas siempre le sacaba la vuelta o le pedía preguntas complicadas de supervivencia, su conocimiento en magia oscura rivalizaba con alguien de experiencia ¿quizás su abuelo tenía algo que ver? Pero aquel brillo de desconfianza o gestos oscuros lo encogían en su lugar… no estaba funcionando su papel "su maestro" le decía que tuviera cuidado.

Luego estaba ese chico de primero con sombrero de paja, también pariente de ese mayor… sus ojos siempre alegres parecían transformarse al pasar el marco de su clase, su entusiasmo apagado para mirarlo cual halcón a su presa.

"su maestro" le susurraba con mayor poder "Ten cuidado con los D".

Pero el plan estaba en marcha, que podían hacerle dos pequeños renacuajos a el… el gran discípulo del señor oscuro.

XXXXX

Harry miraba con cuidado en la gran sala común cuando entraron después de correr por sus vidas huyendo de aquel pasillo del tercer piso… pero estos les dieron saludos de buenas noches para desaparecer en las escaleras.

-Los D nos vieron- chillo Neville acobardado esperando a que en cualquier momento apareciera algún profesor para arrebatarles puntos a causa de su infracción.

Pero la sala continuo sola.

-No te preocupes… serán raros pero no soplones- expreso Ron bastante seguro mientras se dirigía a las habitaciones a dormir.

XXXXX

El Troll caía pesadamente en las baldosas del baño ante la mirada aterrada de los primeros años agrupados, mostrándose con un gesto oscurecido al acomodarse el sombrero naranja con un estilo demasiado engreído (según Weasley).

-PORTGAS- gritaron en un chillido patético el trio, viendo con terror como humeaba un agujero en la espalda de la criatura ¿Dónde estaba la varita? Querían preguntar pero aun el nudo en el estómago y la adrenalina los atontaron para dicho proceso.

-Bueno, pero es acaso que no escucharon las indicaciones de los profesores- suspiro con falsa modestia, levantando burlón su mirada para dar un desplante divertido a los tres… sin ninguna pizca de terror por lo ocurrido ni siquiera algo de remordimientos al asesinar a un ser vivo.

-TU TAMPOCO –los tres gritaron con los puños apretados en su costado, su incredibilidad superada por la indignación de ser regañados cuando ellos estaban lejos de obedecer alguna ley del colegio… ¡por Merlín tenían tantos puntos perdidos ya con solo esos dos!

Su ironía era mostrada con esa sonrisa dientuda, su uniforme mal acomodado solo aumentaba ese aire rebelde en el mayor mientras los tres niños apretaban sus labios con miles de preguntas y algo de desconfianza brotando con lentitud… al igual que envidia por la manera tan natural de superar este obstáculo.

-Oy Ace… no me esperaste- alguien recrimino desde la puerta con un gesto ensombrecido por un sombrero de paja, los miro a ellos con clara duda estúpida con el ceño en pensamiento, molestando un poco a sus compañeros al parecer sus nombres olvidados-Es Lentes, Espeso y Rojo- expreso alegre.

El goteo del agua se escuchó en incomodo eco mientras abrían la boca en una sincronizada cólera ante las carcajadas contenidas del mayor entre ellos, que procuraba no mirarlos mientras se contorsionaba en la diversión.

-NO NOS LLAMES ASI- expresaron en un eco en aquellas paredes de piedra y baldosa, apretando sus puños por la incredibilidad de que ni siquiera se esforzó para nombrarlos correctamente por la sonrisa descarada que les ofrecía.

Un grito de sorpresa por la recatada Minerva al llegar seguida de Quirrel, Severus y el propio Dumbledore mirando la escena de los baños destruidos con el cuerpo de un Troll evidentemente muerto en medio de niños de primer año y un adolescente.

Las explicaciones nerviosas de Hermione interrumpiendo a Harry y Ron al parecer los únicos dispuestos a ofrecerlas a los adultos ansiosos, Luffy estaba más ocupado picando el cuerpo del Troll ante los desplantes de Severus mientras Ace parecía más interesado en reírse de las travesuras de este.

-Fue Portgas el que nos salvó- en un tono incierto concluyo la castaña dando un desplante al susodicho que solo inclino su sombrero en ligera aceptación con una media sonrisa.

Minerva abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, Quirrel parecía atragantarse con algo, Severus oscureció su gesto al igual que el interés claro de Dumbledore solo acrecentó, mirando al adolescente que mantenía su gesto ligero de bienvenida.

Parándose en un pisotear en el suelo en rabieta Luffy llamo la atención –solo porque no me espero… yo quería patearle el culo- expreso infantilmente el de sombrero de paja sus mímicas eran más como alguien a quien le quitaron un dulce, inquietando un poco a los profesores presentes.

-5 Puntos por malas palabras, señor Monkey- de manera automática descontó la líder de los leones, encogiéndose por el desinterés evidente de este.

Pero aun solo crecía la manera en que se sentían los compañeros de su mismo grado ¿Dónde venía tanta valentía? Se preguntaron, eran de la misma edad… entonces porque su sentir era que tenía una gran diferencia… estaban muy delante de ellos mismos.

-Dígame, señor Portgas… ¿Qué hechizo uso?- pregunto el director, pero por la postura del resto estaban igualmente interesados al ver el agujero limpio en la espalda del que se suponía tenía una resistencia a la magia.

Ambos D se miraron con una gran sonrisa descarada, sus ojos centellaron en algo oculto mientras daban una larga mirada a los profesores –nada especial- expreso el mayor con facilidad ni cercas de responder verdaderamente aun ante los comentarios venenosos de Severus.

Pero esto solo alarmo a los adultos, no solo por la falta de información que por más exigencias les pidieron no aclararon… sino por la crueldad del acto, no había arrepentimientos por la muerte de un ser vivo en los ojos infantiles ni siquiera miedo por lo ocurrido como lo presentan Harry, Ron y Hermione.

XXXXX

Un espejo descansaba en un área olvidada del castillo, una gran reliquia hermosa a la vista rodeada del polvo y arañas.

La piedra fría o la oscuridad no lo acobardaban, era su deseo de ver lo que estaba reflejando aquel vidrio cada vez que sus ojos apreciaban lo ofrecido.

Su corazón latía con fuerza en un dolor de añoranza al tocar la fría superficie con lentitud, esperando que el calor humano fuera parte de esta sensación más el hueco en el estómago crecía con sus lentes reflejando una solitaria lagrima.

¿Cuántos días lleva visitando este lugar? Harry lo desconocía mientras se quedaba parado observando cómo le devolvían la mirada, como no envidiar su reflejo rodeado de personas que no llego a conocer ¿tenía hambre?... los brazos de su padre lo rodeaban fraternalmente… ¿tenía frio?... su madre le revolvía el cabello ofreciendo un beso en su mejilla… ¿tenía sueño?

Las exigencias de su cuerpo infantil siendo superadas por un reflejo de sus padres dándole el amor que merecía -Es peligroso Harry- una voz lo saco de su hipnotismo obligándolo a voltear, ahí en la puerta con un gesto oscurecido por el sombrero solo mostrando el brillo extraño de un ojo demasiado viejo para ser de su compañero.

Se quedó viéndolo, parpadeo incontables veces asimilando que ese pequeño niño… le estaba dando un desplante de años de experiencia -¿Monkey?- acostumbrado a llamarlo por su segundo apellido, Harry hiso mala cara –no es peligroso- expreso a la defensiva ignorando el hecho de que su nombre salido por esos labios la mayoría de las veces impertinentes –esto… esto enseña- la frase quedo colgada en el aire con sus ojos vidriosos nuevamente.

-Una ilusión- completo el niño acercándose donde su amigo, mirando el espejo con una expresión demasiado oscura que obligo a Potter a salir de su ensoñación y dar un paso hacia atrás empujado por el miedo ligero recorriendo su cuerpo.

¿Qué estaba viendo su compañero? Se preguntó intimidado al verlo cada vez más con una ira dolorosa en sus ojos siempre despreocupados, apretando sus puños y su mandíbula dejando de lado su rostro infantil por alguien más ¿Quién era en verdad Luffy? Se preguntó acobardado pero negó, la pregunta correcta seria ¿Quiénes son los D?.

El silencio se volvió tenso, el aire pesado y conforme más los ojos ónix se reflejaban en una visión que solo el podía ver una mueca de sumo desprecio brillo tan repentinamente como una sonrisa retadora creció en toda su gloria.

La mano se extendió a la superficie lejos de la inocencia con la que Harry lo hacia, su otra descansaba en su sombrero con una fuerza perceptible –no es esta una cosa interesante- expreso con un tono divertido, una sonrisa ampliar.

Sus ojos ónix brillando en la oscuridad bebiendo de lo que fuera estuviera viendo en el espejo, el de lentes miraba con una expresión en blanco el extender del silencio.

–A todos ellos encontrare… yo buscare hasta el mismo infierno… pero esto no será una ilusión estúpida por un espejo idiota- su voz era una amenazante –los encontrare… a todos mis nakamas- afirmo confiado lavando toda esa tensión con una gran sonrisa –ahora… vamos Lentes… la cena casi termina…- sus ojos se abrieron en resolución repentina –VAMOS LA CENA- sin previo aviso y con una fuerza irracional termino siendo arrastrado.

Dejando en las sombras a un director con el gesto endurecido en sospecha, sus labios en una mueca estricta en miles de pensamientos futuros.

XXXXXX

Sentados en la mesa ubicada en el rincón de la sala común, algunos miraban con curiosidad desinteresada siguiendo su camino para perderse en las escaleras… Harry, Hermione y Ron se agrupaban sospechosos en susurros furiosos ante sus descubrimientos, no se dieron cuenta de que eran escuchados con un brillo de emoción por un sonriente colega.

-Em, Luffy- pidió Neville con nerviosismo mirando como si algo peligroso saltar… que no estaba ni lejos de ser evidente.

El pobre heredero Longbottom en las últimas semanas había desarrollado un apego al D más joven, no es como si quisiera pero al tener una personalidad demasiado voluble que el otro, lo había absorbido con una facilidad ante las burlas de Portgas.

Siguiéndolo a todas partes en contra de su voluntad, Luffy siempre lo saludaba… lo ayudaba y hasta lo despertaba a pesar de no compartir habitación.

Pero regresando a la cuestión, aquel de sombrero de paja energético aparentaba escuchar lo que hablaba aquel trio -Nel- llamo en un diminutivo más digno que daba a la mayoría, la postura solo puso más nervioso a su amigo –quieres ir a una aventura- ofreció una sonrisa peligrosa.

Un gemido de dolor del joven civil en comparación al huracán que significaba ser D, pero no podía en contra de el… no cuando ese brillo de voluntad de hierro que en poco tiempo conoció… era una idea mala… muy mala para la integridad.

XXXXX

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe mientras un chico energético entraba de regreso de aquellas vacaciones de inviernos –REGRESE BASTARDOS- grito a todo pulmón con sus manos extendidas y un gesto de victoria.

Todos en la gran sala detuvieron sus propios reencuentros para darle miradas sucias al recién llegado por la manera en que les hablaba a todos por igual, entrando confiado siendo seguido por un risueño Ace que mantenía sus manos en las túnicas desinteresado de su entorno.

-5 PUNTOS MENOS GRYFFINDOR- expreso airada Minerva ante los gemidos de dolor de dicha casa que se quejaban ante los dos que no le tomaron importancia a la amonestación ni las miradas inquisitivas de la mesa esmeralda de claro odio o traición.

Despues de todo era bien conocido entre la comunidad mágica un reciente percance con el padre de este ultimo, Roger D. Gold había roto las defensas de Ilvermony en el noreste del país americano con una intención oculta, pasando de la autoridad con facilidad en una persecución sin precedentes siendo intervenido por Garp D. Monkey en un incidente en las costas que fue oculto bajo el titulo de desastre natural para los muggles.

El MA.C.U.S.A que era el ministerio americano dio una grave alerta de advertencia a Gold, siendo mas estrictos y descontentos con la impunidad de este ¿britanico? ademas de poniendo en duda la autoridad del ministerio a causa de las libertades que se estaba tomando este hombre de hace años.

fue un descontento no solo político... si no de algo mas delicado, el estatuto de secreto parecía tambalearse bajo estas voluntades pues aunque Monkey tenia buenas intenciones, estaba lejos de interesarle el pasar desapercibido mostrando habilidades que tuvieron que borrar de las mentes de las personas.

Desde la mesa de los leones, aunque el ambiente jovial inicial se había apagado cual llama de una vela ante las presencias de los dos jóvenes misteriosos que parecían mas preocupados en su propio mundo para detallar el entorno -Como pueden estar tan despreocupados- aclaro Hermione con desconfianza, sabiendo lo que los periódicos exigían a esas familias.

Harry y Ron estaban un poco avergonzados a causa de su grave falta de información del mundo, por lo cual la mirada recriminadora de su amiga era grave en su dirección -pasaron muchas cosas- se excusaron pobremente ante el brillo peligroso de la de cabello espeso.

Pronto el problema de los D fue remplazado por algo mas interesante y misterios mas al alcance... aunque Harry daba miradas en direccion a los D, era su imaginación o parecía que eran escuchados... ¿era imposible?

XXXXX

Harry despertó con un sobresalto en la enfermería del colegio, frunció el ceño atontado para mirar al director sentado a su lado.

Las camas en hileras con ligeras cortinas colgando, pero en si toda la sala estaba solitaria sin ningún alma que por error se asomara… mientras el anciano le daba una sonrisa de bienvenida en un ambiente paternal.

El niño miro sus manos apretando las sábanas blancas apretó los labios incierto, expresando lo sucedido con Quirrel en la trampilla con un aire depresivo por el mar de sentimientos que le ocurrieron por su mente durante ese momento.

-Fuiste muy valiente- alabo el director con una ligera palmada en el hombro ofreciendo consuelo –pero ahora… ¿Dónde está la piedra, Harry?- era una pregunta sencilla, pero los ojos destilaban sospecha a través de sus lentes de media luna.

La máscara de abuelito bien puesta y a causa de su inocencia, el niño no noto este ligero cambio en el adulto -¿la piedra?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido en recuerdo, quitándose las cobijas de golpe se golpeó los bolsillos –yo… yo estaba seguro que estaba en mi bolsa- expreso con miedo en su voz, buscando en la mesa… hasta el punto de casi levantarse pero fue detenido.

-¿Había alguien más que ustedes, Harry?- expreso inclinándose más cercas, el niño negó con fervor con su mente esforzándose por recordar algo… algún indicio de que no fueran los únicos en aquella trampilla.

Entonces algo parecía borroso, aun a través de las llamas… un pequeño reflejo en aquel espejo –yo… recuerdo…- su gesto se volvió más grave, conforme cerraba sus ojos tratando de recordar –alguien… yo pensé que era mi imaginación- expreso abriendo sus ojos –no sé quién era… lo siento- susurro lo ultimo con los hombros caidos.

-No importa Harry, ya la encontraremos- expreso Dumbledore con los hombros tensos, mientras miraba más allá del joven nervioso guardándose la idea de que no solo la piedra estaba desaparecida… también el espejo de Oesed.

XXXXX

Corriendo por la sala siendo seguido por Neville un poco cansado a causa de su falta de condición, Luffy expresaba a grito vivo un –PASE- energético y jovial retumbando por todo el lugar agitando a uno que otro alumno en una emoción incontenible.

Hermione contuvo un aliento incrédula-¿Cómo?- expreso un poco molesta de que alguien tan holgazán pasara las clases sin alguna pizca de esfuerzo ¡El chico se la pasaba distraído o en el peor de los casos dormido!

las apariencias podrian engañar y a pesar que los profesores creian habían envejecido 100 años solo con este niño en sus clases aceptaban firmemente que detrás de esa actitud de idiota... estaba una mente brillante de ingenio por pulir.

XXXXX

La gran sala miraba los colores esmeralda y verde adornar los techos ante el grito de jubilo de dicha mesa que se burlaba a sus anchas la victoria aplastante, los leones decaídos a causa de ser el ultimo lugar en uno de los números mas rojos de la historia de Hogwarts... claro... solo superable con la generación de los D originales.

-Si no fuera por ellos- Dean Thomas se quejo abiertamente, dando un desplante al de sombrero de paja que le dio un pulgar arriba -PERDIMOS- declaro airado ante el gesto que parecia expedir de orgullo, como si fuera su victoria eso de ser el peor año de Gryffindor.

-No le tomen importancia- con una mueca de disgusto expreso el chico a la ligera desde su lugar al lado de su hermano mayor.

-COMO NO LE TOMAMOS IMPORTANCIA- todos gritaron al unisono acallando la victoria de las serpientes, que empezaron a burlarse.

Dumbledore dio un suspiro irritado, a pesar de los puntos que otorgo hubiera el rojo y dorado adornado el comedor pero... estaban lejos de la meta por 50 puntos solamente... iba a ponerse de pie para intervenir la lluvia de insultos en direccion al sombrero de paja pero el aire se tenso tan repentinamente.

-ES SUFICIENTE- la voz era oscura y de mando en la muestra de una habilidad nueva de la voz ahora intensa de Ace D. Portgas de pie detras de su hermano con su gesto oscurecido por aquel sombrero naranja -ahora... A COMER- grito en jubilo borrando aquel desplante tan facil como llego.

Pero el director lo sintió... con sus ojos abiertos... preguntándose solo una vez mas, como cuando tenia una generación de esa familia ¿que eran ellos? entonces miro a Luffy riendo entorno a los acobardados compañeros, la sala silenciosa reanudando la fiesta... podría investigarlo... quizás una pieza suficientemente fuerte para proteger a su "elegido"... solo tenia que esperar... sabia eso mientras aquel chico hijo de Roger le daba una mirada de advertencia como si adivinara su pensamiento.

Todo para un bien mayor.

XXXXX

Una tos enferma abrumaba aquel camarote de aspecto antiguo, sentado erguido en la cama Roger D. Gold con un aspecto casual miraba la mano ensangrentada con una risa lejos del miedo de lo que eso significaba.

-Tardaste... pero veo que mi destino me ha alcanzado- se rió jovial y contagiosamente, era algo que había estado esperando con ansias tan tardio ahora capaz de disfrutar cosas que no pudo en su otra existencia, miro la ventana con sus ojos ardientes en un deseo oculto.

- _Cual es tu deseo... Roger-_

La voz de Garp resonaba de un pasado ya distante... una sospecha de algo grande... oh tan grande que vendría... vibrarían... temblarían... ante estos pensamientos se dejo caer en la cama con una carcajada burbujeante haciendo eco en la soledad de su habitacion sus ojos cerrados... su cabello ya mostrando canas pero la felicidad desbordante... ya tenia todo listo... cada pieza recuperada... ahora... tendrían el valor de seguir las migajas de ese pedazo de pan que dejaría.

Ahora el plan que estaba meditando iba a comenzar a moverse...

XXXXX

Cornelio Fudge caminaba de un lado a otro con su rostro en preocupacion en aquella sala del ministerio, su mente divagando y tratando de encontrar una solucion para el futuro... su mandato estaba en ridiculo.

mientras su corazón formaba un odio... un odio para esa generacion maldita de los D.

XXXXX

Continuara...

como leyeron, esto es mas de terceras personas... un resumen bien resumido del primer año... ¿que paso a la piedra filosofal y al espejo? bueno eso lo veremos en un futuro al igual que esto esta a punto de moverse a destinos insospechados.

¿Podra el mundo magico contener por mas tiempo esas voluntades?

Bueno, los vere hasta la proxima de estas generaciones... Luffy en tercera persona, porque en esta historia no tiene una amistad tan empalagosa con el trio dorado...


	3. Chapter 3

Segunda generación: Black

La calle en silencio mientras el era arrastrado al ministerio en un día lluvioso de noviembre, Sirius imploraba ser escuchado pero pareciera que su herencia hablaría por el ante la ley.

Fue un error su arranque de ira, en que estaba pensando caer en una trampa tan obvia… ¿Quién lo culpaba? Era su propio amigo… el más tímido quien los traicionaría, quien entregaría a sus amigos ante el señor oscuro.

No saboreo el fin del Voldemort… porque también era su propio final.

-Todo esto es un malentendido- imploraba a los aurores ¡sus compañeros! Sin ser escuchado, ni siquiera le daban una mirada de lastima.

Era como si no lo conocieran.

Esto hería aun mas que las cadenas anulando su magia, sus hombros temblaban mientras gritaba sin ser escuchado… su ropa sucia, sus sueños rotos… todo lo que significaba Sirius murió para ser remplazado por Black ante la sociedad.

La fuerza del agarre de sus captores aumento al sentir la resistencia de su reo, le dieron un desplante absteniéndose de usar magia… para ser exhibido ante todos los que miraron el arresto.

Nunca había visto el ministerio tan oscuro ni durante la guerra, todas las personas que trabajaban a esa hora lo miraban ¡alguno lo insultaban! Mientras se esforzaban por arrastrarlo en el mármol fino del piso pulido.

El eco era fuerte mientras el flash ocasional llegaba a turbarlo, los susurros tan notables de desprecio mientras su destino era algo más allá del Wizengamot.

Bajo su mirada rendido con un hueco impotente en su estomago ¿había luchado para este trato? Se dijo en ausencia, sus ojos grises tormentosos se levantaron al notar el arco que llevaba a la sala de criminales en espera de su traslado a Azkaban..

Entonces entre la multitud una carcajada resonó por todo el lugar, inquietando por la jovialidad en un momento lúgubre.

El preso fue obligado a detenerse.

-No es esto un gran drama- pregunto al aire una voz fuerte desde el fondo, Sirius sin ningún interés no volteo su atención en el piso.

Pero sus aurores custodios lo hicieron reaccionar cuando en un movimiento estándar se interponían protectores, entonces el último Black levanto la mirada a su izquierda curioso… donde la gente parecía haberse abierto como el mar a Moises.

Solo que este mago no era el legendario de Egipto.

No pudo contener su aliento ante la imponente figura de alguien quien todos… sin excepciones… pensaban que estaba lejos de la guerra.

Era tal como se decía, puesto que Black nunca lo había visto en persona (aun en su época con el idiota de Dragón)… alto, más alto que el mismo en una complexión robusta bajo el abrigo rojo excéntrico con hombreras o detalles dorados cubriendo una camisa blanca y pantalones azules con botas oscuras.

No era la usual túnica de mago.

El cabello oscuro algo largo y rebelde bajo un sombrero del mismo color con una calavera dibujada en su frente, un bigote cubría esa sonrisa de tiburón dirigida donde se encontraba.

No había tensión en su presencia… ni siquiera miedo de estar actuando así entre todas las personas, solo una actitud optimista.

Varitas en su dirección no impidieron que el mago Roger D. Gold estuviera algunos pasos enfrente de Sirius, este trago al tener que alzar su vista para coincidir con su mirada oscurecida por la sombra de su sombrero.

-Alejese…- el auror más valiente advirtió, pero su voz de mando se perdió ante el claro "eh" exigente del individuo sin bando.

Pronto algún valiente de la multitud grito "Cobarde" en dirección a Roger distrayendo de fulminar al encogido auror, miles de quejas llovían en dirección al que consideraban abandono su gente a favor de la vagancia por el mundo.

-Ahora si… todos valientes contra mi- la voz era divertida pero el comentario era hiriente asilenciando a todos -¿Cómo no se quejaron con Tom?- pidió chasqueando la lengua, de alguna forma las sombras en su rostro se mantenían ocultando la mirada.

¿Quién por Merlín era Tom? Se pregunto el ultimo Black, por las miradas en blanco todos parecían ignorarlo… parpadeo confundido ¿será Voldemort? Bueno eso era nuevo, de todos los motes del mago oscuro ese era el más patético.

Los gritos solo aumentaron después de salir del shock por tal comentario imprudente a una sociedad herida, ni se molestaron en la forma en que le decía al señor oscuro.

Alzando sus puños la cantidad de aurores aparecieron para contener a los trabajadores testigos de tal imprudencia… sin embargo Roger los ignoro a favor de carcajearse sin molestarse en nada de eso, sin importarle menos su fama con los periodistas ahí de testigos… ni que alguien lo maldijera.

Luego volteo al merodeador pasando de todos con facilidad -¿Dicen que eres un cómplice de Tom?- su pregunta era firme, poniendo una mano en su espalda y la otra en la barbilla en un aspecto pensativo.

Sirius no tuvo habla, todo parecía concentrarse en ese gesto confiado de Roger… el entorno era nada para fijarse en la intensidad de esa mirada ahora visible negra… tanto tiempo gritando en negación, pero las palabras estaban atoradas en su garganta.

Se sentía tan pequeño bajo ese análisis silencioso.

–estoy un poco desilusionado ¿no tenias un pulmón para gritar allá afuera?- se burlo con ironía, la diversión nunca abandono su tono por el contrario tenia una esencia tranquila e inquieta a la vez.

Como un huracán contenido.

-SILENCIO- gruño fastidiado de todo el griterío en su entorno, Gold dio un barrido altivo con sumo desprecio –es acaso que van a seguir con todo este jaleo ¿no tienen trabajo?- con desdén expreso.

Fue leve pero una presencia parecía imponerse a todos los civiles, aun los aurores experimentados quedaron clavados con miradas estúpidas a la reclamación de un mago que rara vez se le ve en publico tan calmado.

Siempre era peleando con Monkey o causando disturbios.

-GOLD- la voz del ministro rompió todo silencio.

Volteando sus ojos en fastidio, una risa socarrona se pinto debajo de ese bigote para alzar su mano en un saludo entusiasta mas allá de Sirius Black–EY COR- saludo borrando todo aire aprensivo del entorno.

-NO ME DIGAS ASI- gruño Cornelius Fudge indignado, se enojo aun mas cuando esa risa amistosa solo creció al acercarse –quita esa expresión estúpida- advirtió.

-Tan gruñón como siempre- dando palmadas fuertes en la espalda del líder del ministerio en una actitud ligera, a pesar de la diferencia de tamaño era verdadero el gusto por verlo.

Claro que el ministro era todo lo contrario.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- rugio en un tono déspota.

Roger inclino su cabeza –bueno, pues vine a ver para qué era el drama- expreso encogiéndose de hombros señalando al olvidado convicto a unos pasos.

Todos estaban ahí, mirando en silencio ni los reporteros tomaron fotos… solo esperando algo que explicara lo mismo que ellos se preguntaban.

Pasándose las manos por el rostro, Fudge le lanzo un desplante de muerte que parecía pasarle por la cabeza al otro –no me refiero a eso… sino… que haces aquí… - recibió una mirada en blanco – en el ministerio…- otro desplante de ignorancia -en Londres- dijo mas especifico.

Golpeando el puño en su mano con un "ah" de entendimiento, Roger parpadeo inocente –bueno… cosas- expreso encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa voraz.

Su color fue rojo de coraje por la vaga respuesta, pero sus piro para recomponer su actitud –ni me interesa- aseguro airado –bueno, Gold… si me permites- espanto cual mosca –tengo un recluso que encerrar- se acomodo el cuello de su túnica en un andar precariamente confiado.

Todos tuvieron un pico de respeto al ministro por tratar así a un "D"

-Cornelius… estas seguro de lo que haces…- la voz de muerte de Roger congelo al ministro y los aurores que empezaban a mover al reo.

Mirando por encima de su hombro, algo frio subiendo por su espalda, el ministro nunca había escuchado su nombre en la boca de ese hombre –claro… es un criminal- contesto escuetamente en desinterés falso bien actuado, dando un vistazo a que obedecieran a llevar al próximo residente de azkaban.

Una carcajada sin humor –yo no soy quien para juzgar… ni me interesa en lo mas mínimo la vida de ese recluso- expreso gallardo, volteando de perfil su sonrisa tan grande que intimidaba por lo oculto en algo tan vago.

Volteando los ojos –entonces vete… de preferencia trae a Monkey- inquirió hipócrita, era lo ultimo que quería Fudge... Que ese otro hombre volviera a amenazar su puesto en el ministerio.

-Aquí esta el asunto… Cornelius- su voz era oscura de promesa –Estas son las cosas que no se pueden detener…- inclino su cabeza, la mano en su sombrero ensombreciendo sus rasgos fuertes –Una voluntad heredada…- levanto un dedo –los sueños humanos…- otro se unió –el paso del tiempo…- tres en total, su vista fija en la miniatura de ministro, dando pasos resonando ante el silencio de los espectadores.

-¿Qué sig… nifica eso?- tartamudeo un poco el líder mágico de Londres, como odiaba la fuerza de esas familias.

La vista de Roger desenfoco a Fudge, mirando al olvidado Sirius que parecía parpadear como búho –mientras el hombre busque la respuesta a la "libertad"…- si era posible aquel gesto fiero aumento en intensidad, por un breve momento el reo pensó oír el crujir del piso ¿su imaginación? Quizás, culpaba su tensión al ser aprisionado –con todas sus habilidades… esas son aquellas cosas que nunca se podrán detener- se levanto en toda su altura.

El ministro paranoico –estas alentando a un prisionero- dijo acusando lo poco que entendió de aquel discurso.

-no seas idiota Cor… solo decía…- amplio su gesto señalando el entorno asilenciado por tales comentarios –aprovechaba para dar un mensaje a toda esta bola de curiosos-

-EY- gritaron todos en la sala bastante ofendidos.

XXXXX

12 AÑOS DESPUES….

Sirius se arrastraba en el entorno con dificultad, el agua trasminada de esa prisión caía remojando más su pelaje como canuto.

Los dementores volaban perezosos en desinterés por el actual animal, el perro se encogía tratando de no pensar en aquella situación hace tanto tiempo con Gold, la locura casi lavando su personalidad jovial… hasta llegar a un punto libre de las diversas cuevas de azkaban.

Con dificultas logro colarse en un barco para llegar a la costa, con torpeza se movía entre la gente algunos magos dándole desplantes asqueados por su olor y apariencia.

Otros gritaban señalándolo como un mal presagio…

Entonces saliendo de esa parte mágica, colándose por aquellas calles muggles… no noto como era observado hasta que fue tarde en uno de los callejones de apariencia insegura de Londres.

-¿Qué es esto?- pidió una voz curiosa, el ladro tratando de alejar al tipo raro pero no funciono –que perro tan mas asqueroso… - hiso un sonido de "bwa" al olerlo.

Ahora gruño por lo directo, ni por todas las personas que paso eran tan ofensivas con un animal.

Noto al tipo, parpadeo estúpidamente al reconocerlo… pelo rojo con una capa negra arrastrándose por el barro inclinado a su altura haciendo visible en sus rasgos mas maduros unas cicatrices en su ojo.

-¿Shanks?- alguien llamo a su espalda, era una chica joven con su cabello de chicle y una cara algo redonda.

-Hola Nym- saludo jovial en una actitud despreocupada –encontré este perro… creo que me lo llevare- ofreció cargándolo con facilidad, Sirius entro en pánico forcejeando pero era tanta la fuerza o su debilidad que solo era cómico –ey cálmate… no te preocupes… no dejare que mi tripulación piense en ti como comida de emergencia- ofreció con humildad con una sonrisa jovial.

Un aullido de incredibilidad por tal promesa –creo que no le gusta mucho tu comentario- se burlo la chica negando divertida.

Shanks chasqueo en desinterés, con el perro debajo del brazo y una sonrisa estúpida –no deberías ir con Garp- inclino su cabeza.

-Roger- fue su escueta respuesta, todos parecían entender.

Esto encogió el corazón del convicto, mirando bien el uniforme de la chica ¡era un aprendiz de auror! Y no solo eso… parecía que Garp estaba detrás de su aprendizaje.

Un sonido pensativo interrumpió su creciente pánico, su atención a su actual secuestrador -Te llamare "perro"- sirius llego a la conclusión que solo los rumores entorno de este muggle eran eso… rumores… por lo idiota que era.

Estaba ofendido, irritado, asustado, hambriento y algo loco… el preso mordió la mano cuando esta estaba dispuesta a acariciarlo siendo soltado de golpe, saliendo corriendo aun con el grito indignado a sus espaldas.

XXXXXX

¿Fin?

Uno corto… solo una idea de lo que seguía… no se preocupen, en un futuro pondré los años de Harry (cuando me inspire) quizás de un punto de vista diferente… solo este es especial para sirius.


End file.
